


A Different Kind of Close

by 221Beast



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gay Male Character, Internal Conflict, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Beast/pseuds/221Beast
Summary: One of the characters is deeply in love but the other character can't accept he's bisexual.





	A Different Kind of Close

He was having a hard time letting go. He was abusive but god really took his time on that body. He had te perfect eyes and his hair was so beautiful. His body was jus tthe right type of curvy and his ass stuck out so deliciously that he just couldn't handle it sometimes. He just wanted to pull that thick cock out of those jeans and suck him so badly. He knew he would never be able to but he jut wanted to so badly. When he held him and called him his baby he felt like he would never be able to let go of him, god he just wanted him so bad. He wanted him to push him so hard against the wall that the breath left his body. And he knew he wanted it too. fuck. Jus the way he looked at him like he was a piece of meat sometimes really made him want to risk it all. He wished that he could have him in his bed just once. Just one time that he could hold those tick hips, just one time he would be able to worship this man. god, he had it bad for this guy, he really just couldn't handle himself sometimes. He wanted him to destroy him. It just felt right to get hurt by him. He just wanted it all, all the bad stuff, all the good stuff. He wanted everything. He wanted hium to hrurt him in the dark red of that oom and his hair hanging down while he held him down and rubbed his erection against him.He knew he had a big cock. Thos strong hands holding him, the whimpers that he made. He looked tough on the outside but was only sweet to him because he loved him.Every night he touched himself imagining that feeling. Everytime he looked at him like that he had a hell of a night when he got home. He cherished the memory of how he looked at him.Everything he had ever said he held onto, its like the angells and god himself had taken part in making him so gorgeous.Everytime he thought of suicide he thought about that man, everday he was the reason he got out of bed. Everytime he though he was a useless piece of shit that didn't even exist for a specific reason he thought of him. And oh god was it oerfect. He just wanted him so bad. Those rolled uo sleaves... and the slicked back hair almost gave him a heart attack, he felt like he had targeted him specifically because his heart was close to bursting. It was a shame that he held himself back, that he just couldn't accept thqat he was bisexual. He looked like he was made for it. He just wanted to run his hands uo those legs and he wanted to touch that ass.He's always fantasized about sucking his dick in the school bathroom. He's alway thought abou tthe way his hair would look like a wave of beautiful pieces of black pieces of nothingness. He just wanted to see his face when he looked up while sucking his cock. He wanted to look up and see the face he made when he was juast about to finish in his mouth. And he would swallow his cum no matter what.It just felt so right. He wanted to make him think that he had all the things that he wanted in the world. In truth he did not, all he wanted was him. Oh god but he knew he would never have him. The only thing he wanted before he died was to just suck this mans cock. He would ladly trade anything for it. Money, his looks, anything. He just was so desperate for it. He was like a desperate animal in heat that couldn't face it, it just needed it so bad but it knew it would never have it. He would always look at him with hate because fo all the horrible things that he did to him, But on god he he would be all up on this man in under two seconds if he just had the chance.Imagine what he would see if that man was a stripper, shit he would lose a leg for it. 


End file.
